Parlons mobile, parlons sex !
by mlleBlack
Summary: [Univers Alternatif] Quand Lily, petite employée pour la chaîne de télévision NRV, se retrouve embarquée dans une affaire de meurtre délirante accompagnée d’un beau policier malheureusement déjà fiancé : James Potter [LEJP]
1. Drôle d'apel, démonte pneu et déguisés

_**Disclaimer **_: c'est pô un scoop…JK Rowling powa !

_**Résumé :**_ Univers Alternatif Quand Lily, petite employée de bureau pour la chaîne NRV, se retrouve embarquée dans une affaire de meurtre délirante accompagnée d'un beau policier déjà fiancé : James Potter LE/JP

**Voici le premier chapitre x)**

_**!\ Ce premier chapitre sera updaté, ce n'est que le début ! je tenais juste a connaître vos impressions !\**_

_Le new chapitre sera posté dans la semaine x) Jeudi ou Vendredi peut-être !_

_**Parlons mobile, parlons sexe**_

Ce fut le matin du 31 décembre que Lily s'éveilla, agacée par les irréguliers crépitements que provoquait la grêle en tambourinant contre la fenêtre.

- Putain, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un vague coup d'œil au petit réveil électrique posé sur sa table de chevet, je suis déjà en retard…

Alors que la jeune femme essayait sans succès de ce dépêtrer de son énorme couette, le téléphone sonna, chose affreusement banal et quotidien pour une reporter de la chaîne NRV.

- Allô ? lança-t-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

- Miss Lily Flower ?

Recevoir un appel d'un inconnu était une chose, mais recevoir l'appel d'un mystérieux individu vous appelant par le surnom de votre misérable enfance en était une autre.

- Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda-t-elle en espérant ne pas faire ressentir la panique qui la possédait.

- Mondingus Fletcher, détective privé à votre service.

Lily resta muette.

- Je détiens sur vous des informations capitales, continua l'étranger.

Un brusque élan de frayeur pure s'empara d'elle.

- Ce soir, minuit, je vous retrouverai.

- Non, non, monsieur ! écoutez…ce soir, mon employeur donne une fête et…

- Je vous y rejoindrai, assura-il avant de raccrocher.

La rousse resta paralysée. « C'est une blague ?! ».

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être une blague. En tout cas pas des employés de NRV, qui manquaient cruellement d'humour. Mais pourquoi au London Palace ? Pourquoi juste le soir ou son patron donnait une fête pour le réveillon ?

Lily s'affala contre son canapé, à moitié enfoui sous une boule de vêtement. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais été propre. L'idée de ne pas aller à la fête l'effleura, mais sa curiosité maladive l'emporta.

« Tans pis. J'irai. Et si c'est un fou furieux qui essaye de me tabasser dans une ruelle sombre, je me défend. »

L'une de particularités déjà nombreuses de Lily Evans, c'était sa faculté à transformer tout ce qu'elle avait sous son nez en arme. Rien que le fait de laisser un épilateur entre ses mains était une grave erreur.

- C'est de famille ! se plaisait a répéter Pétunia.

D'accord, leur mère se prenait pour la fille cachée de la de reine d'Angleterre et déambulait dans les rues déguisées en sorcière en hurlant qu'elle reprendrai le pouvoir, Pétunia avait mieux réussie sa vie que Lily. Pétunia était déjà mariée. Pas sa sœur.

- Tu fais fuir les hommes, se complaisait à rajouter l'aînée.

- C'est sur que toi, tu t'y connaît ! et ça, on le voit rien qu'a la tronche de ton époux, rétorquai la rousse d'un ton acide.

- Je suis ta supérieure je te rappelle.

- Mais avant tout ma sœur.

Ce fut d'ailleurs après un de ces échanges venimeux que Lily rejoignit son bureau. Enfin, son bureau…le bureau des envoyés spéciaux, quoi. Pour vous donner une idée de la surface de la pièce que partagent les employés de cette étage, imaginez un stade. C'est beaucoup, me direz vous ! mais faîtes de ce stade les seules toilettes d'un bâtiment qui comporte 60 étages, ça devient serré ! Faites de ces toilettes un ramassis de bureaux étroits et pointus, puis rajoutez le nombre incalculable de personnes qui zigzaguent entre les tables, les chaises, et les dossiers ( qui tombaient aux moindres faut mouvement ), et surtout : n'oubliez pas les imbéciles qui entre dans le bureau en se tenant le bijoux de famille pour minauder :

- Ah. C'est pas les toilettes, ici ? excusez moi.

Parce que les employeurs n'avaient pas vu l'intérêt de repeindre la porte principale qui affichait toujours le mot : HOMME. Génial. En plus de subir l'humiliation totale qu'est de travailler à l'étage 1, les gros lourds de l'étage 60 prenaient encore ce bureau pour les chiottes de l'NRV.

Ce matin là, le chaos qui y régnait était encore plus important. Tous étaient pressés de finir leurs boulots le plus vite possible pour pouvoir aller se préparer. Lily s'installa a son bureau, déjà noyé sous la paperasse.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle, j'aurai jamais fini…

- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes, Evans ?

Lily se retourna. Sirius, un grand homme à la chevelure noire et à l'aspect terriblement séduisant était un collègue de Pétunia et accessoirement l'un de ses nombreux supérieurs.

- Rien, Mr. Black, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Lily Evans ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire des gaffes, elle était trop proche du renvoi « grâce » a sa maladresse légendaire. De plus, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où…non, rectifions : la _**seule**_ fois où elle avait été conviée à une réunion d'extrême importance, alors qu'elle devait prendre la parole pour défendre les droits des employés de bas niveaux, Lily avait fait un mouvement un peu trop brusque et avait fait basculer une tasse de café 100 pur arabica qui laisse des traces impossibles-a-laver-même-en-étant-laveur-professionnel sur le costard tout neuf de Lucius Malefoy, le vice président de la société, qui a piqué la colère du siècle en direct sur l'émission la plus regardée d'Angleterre en détruisant ainsi son image de gentilhomme poli, gentil et calme.

- Enfin, si ! reprit Lily, je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai trop de travail !

- Mais bon sang, Lily ! tout le monde est débordé, ici ! tout doit être bouclé avant la fête !

- Mr. Malefoy nous donne trop de travail, se plaignit Molly, la voisine de bureau de Lily.

- Je sais, soupira Sirius, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Courage !

- Sirius, et si tu les laissaient demander de l'aide, proposa Remus Lupin, un autre collègue de Sirius, elles iront plus vite.

- Nan, sérieux, Remus, tu nous laisserai ?! s'exclama Andromeda.

En effet, Andromeda était une excellente amie de Lily ( et aussi maladroite, pour tout dire… ), et elles n'oublieraient jamais comment elles s'étaient rencontrées : en attendant devant le bureau de Lucius, et quand on stagne devant le bureau du vice-président, ce n'est généralement pas pour ce faire féliciter.

- Bon, allé, c'est bon les filles ! vous avez le droit, capitula Sirius.

- MERCIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! s'extasia Andromeda en se jetant dans les bras de son cousin.

- Merci les gars, dit Lily en souriant.

- Pas de quoi, murmura Lupin avant de disparaître derrière les paperasses du bureau de Molly.

Lily et Andromeda se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs les plus proches.

- Tu vas demander de l'aide a qui ?

- A ceux du 59eme étages, c'est ceux qui bossent le moins.

Le 59eme. L'étage de ceux qui passaient à la télévision.

- Tu veux dire à celles…

- La première arrivée à le droit de choisir ! s'exclama la brune en s'extirpant de l'ascenseur.

- Hey ! c'est pas du jeu ! s'indigna Lily en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ce ne fut que 20 minutes plus tard que la rouquine parvint a retrouver Andromeda…accompagnée de Narcissa.

- On…on avait…dit que…c'est pas du jeu ! marmonna Lily en essayant de retrouver son souffle normal.

- Je m'en fous !

- Et oui, Lys ! rigola Narcissa, soit bonne perdante !

- Il ne te reste plus qu'a aller chercher Bellatrix et la supplier de l'aider.

Des trois sœurs Black, Narcissa était celle qui avait le mieux réussis la carrière professionnelle. Grande, belle, blonde, courageuse et impassible reporter qui n'hésitait pas à partir couvrir les guerres et a exprimer ses opinions avec intelligence et finesse, Lily aurait réellement voulu lui ressembler.

Après la blonde venait celle à la chevelure noire et sauvage : Bellatrix, la psychiatre qui avait sa propre émission tous les matins. C'es curieux, quand Lily entendait le mot bouffonne, l'image de Bellatrix s'opposait automatiquement a son esprit. Plus bouffonne et plus sadique, tu meurs…la jeune femme en venait même à se demander pourquoi Bellatrix était devenue psychologue. Sûrement pour mieux les rabaisser, avec son jargon de psy…en parlant du loup.

- Narcissa ! vient par là, faut que je te parles ! s'exclama le tyran en déboulant dans le couloir bondé de reporters.

- C'est pas ton chien, Bella, tu peux de déplacer, lui rappela Andromeda.

- Oh, toi, la ferme !

- Dit moi, Bellatrix, t'es née conne ou t'a beaucoup travaillée pour le devenir ?

- Et toi, Lily Evans, t'es née poisseuse ou t'as beaucoup travaillée pour l'être ?

- Je pense que Bella est née comme ça.

- Bellatrix, calme toi ! tentât de la résonner Narcissa.

- Il faut que je te parle pour l'émission du samedi matin, répliqua sa sœur d'un ton sec, viens dans mon bureau.

- Non, elle doit m'aider pour mon boulot d'abord ! s'interposa Andromeda.

- Et toi, Bellatrix, tu veux pas m'aider ?

- Jamais :D

- Tu vas voir sale chienne !

- Du calme les filles !

- Non, laisse Narcissa, elle doivent se battrent…

Finalement, Remus Lupin est venu s'interposer.

- C'est un ange gardien, ce mec ! n'avais put s'empêcher de remarquer Andromeda.

Résultat des courses : une tournée chez Malefoy et Cie chacune, avec un sermon de deux heures pour Lily et Andromeda. La rousse, pour avoir tenté d'étrangler Bellatrix, la brune, pour avoir essayée de l'aider…

- Vous rendez vous compte du bazar que vous foutez dès que vous vous retrouvez ensemble ?! rugit Lucius Malefoy en donnant un coup de poing sur son bureau.

Les quatre jeunes femmes restèrent de marbre.

- Je veux que vous vous excusiez auprès de vos deux supérieurs.

- Mais nous n'avions rien…

- Silence ! intima Lucius à Lily et son amie, vous n'êtes pas en bonne position pour pourparler. Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris, bon sang, de commencer une bataille épique à la Star-Wars dans le couloir, merde ?!

- C'est Bellatrix !

- J'ai rien fait !

- SILENCE VOUS DEUX ! excusez vous.

- Pardon, Bellatrix, grimaça Andromeda.

- …pardon…baragouina Lily, verte de rage.

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, grommela-t-il.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir Narcissa, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire en coin qui fit rougir la concernée jusqu'au oreille.

Andromeda, Lily et Narcissa regagnèrent le 1er étage.

- Vous vous êtes encore battue ? demanda Sirius, consterné.

- Désolée.

- C'est rien.

- Et Lucius t'a encore matée ? demanda-t-il cette fois a sa cousine.

- La ferme, Sirius, tu dit n'importe quoi.

- Alors selon toi, plus de 4563468 personnes disent la même chose et ils ont tous tort ?

- Oui.

- Pfff…de toute façon, les secrétaires se font toutes sauter par leurs patrons.

- Je t'emmerde…

- Les amis !

- Oh non, pas lui, marmonna Lily en voyant Peter Pettigrow arriver.

Peter, habillé de son éternel survêtement blanc, était bien le seul à avoir le droit de s'habiller comme ça mais bon, en tant que responsable de la section sportive…

- Fuyez les filles ! y'a eu un match hier, il va pas nous lâcher avec ! prévint Sirius avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le sens inverse.

- J'ai du boulot, viens Andy, marmonna Narcissa avant d'empoigner sa sœur et de la tirer dans l'ascenseur.

- Bande de lâche, s'offusqua Lily.

Trop tard…elle sentait déjà Peter lui fourrer la main sur son épaule gauche.

-Lily ! tu sais, hier…

- Oui, je sais, il y'a eu un match de foot, souffla-t-elle en essayant d'affronter les regards moqueurs et désolés de ses collègues.

- Comment tu sais ? tu as du regarder !

- Oui oui, lança-t-elle en essayant de trouver des yeux quelqu'un qui serai susceptible de l'aider.

- Le PSG a marqué…bla bla bla…alors que le Real Madrid…bla bla bla…

- Tu sais quoi, Peter ?

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, Bellatrix essayait d'apprendre les bases de la balle au prisonnier. Vas lui expliquer !

- D'accord ! bonne idée !

Lily soupira…elle venait de prendre une vengeance personnelle.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après midi que Lily fut autorisée à quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall de son immeuble, Lily tomba nez à nez avec Mme. Ramirez, la vieille peau tyrannique qui lui servait de voisine, qui devait tout juste rentrer de sa promenade avec son cher chihuahua, Muchachos.

- A cause vous, je n'ai pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit !

- Bonjour Mme Ramirez, répondit Lily avec sourire le plus mielleux.

- Vous avez encore fait la fête ! hurla-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai juste regardé Lost, et le volume était au minimum.

Voyez vous, le problème avec Mme. Ramirez et son caractère de bouledogue punk, c'est qu'elle n'écoute personne, et comme lui avait déjà tenté d'expliquer Lily, son sonotone était réglé au maximum.

- Bon, écoutez madame, je dois vraiment y aller…

- Voyou ! et ne recommencez plus jamais !

- Au revoir !

Lorsque la porte de chez elle claqua, Lily s'effondra sur le canapé en serrant dans les bras Kira, son chat.

- Tu sais, Kiki, je suis sûr que Bellatrix et Mme Ramirez s'entendrai très bien…faudrait que je songe à les présenter, un jour…

- Grou ?

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

Kira ronronna, sauta des bras de sa maîtresse et se dirigea d'un air mesquin vers l'accoudoir.

- Non kiki, ne fais pas tes griffes dessus, ordonna Lily.

- Graouuuw !

- Oh, reviens là !

La jeune femme referma les yeux. La fatigue l'avait décidément emporté sur l'agitation et le traque.

- Dire que je n'ai même pas encore de déguisement, marmonna-t-elle.

PAM ! TIC ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BIM !

- KIKI ! Qu'est ce que tu...

Lorsqu'elle avait réouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que son chat fabriquait, elle eu la surprise de constater que Kira jouait avec un démonte pneu.

- Ou as-tu trouvée ça ? geignit-t-elle en ramassant l'outil.

Kira lança un regard oblique au dessous de canapé.

- Ah. Je ne savais pas que je l'avais gardé. Tiens… ça me donne une idée de déguisement !

_**Le suite, bientôt x)**_


	2. Drôle d'appel partie 2

_**La suite x)**_

_**ps : je posterai en plusieurs chapitres la même partie de l'histoire parce que sinon, ça sera trop galère… **_

Lily fit sa toilette et nourrit son chat le plus rapidement possible pour se munir d'un badge « soutenez votre féministe local ».

- En quoi t'es tu déguisée ? se demanda Andromeda accoudée au bar de marbre du London Palace, t'es habillée normal !

- Je suis en Ginny Foat.

Ginny foat était une féministe dont on avait beaucoup parlé, condamnée pour meurtre puis acquittée en 1983.

- Ca explique le démonte pneu…

- Et l'épilateur planqué dans mon sac, rajouta la rousse.

- Pas mal…

-J'adore ton déguisement de Tipper Gore !

Et il me faut préciser que Tipper Gore était la conseillère de Bill Clinton pour les questions concernant les maladies mentales.

- Hey ! Andy !

- Oh, Ted est la…

- Ah. Bon bah...bonne soirée ! souhaita Lily avec un sourire enjôleur.

Lily se retrouva donc toute seule, accoudée a son tour au comptoir.

- Ca vous dirait une vieille baise langoureuse contre un mur ?

C'était Sirius qui avait prononcé ces paroles, assis tranquillement sur le tabouret voisin de sa pose la plus nonchalante et dragueuse, a une serveuse plutôt pas mal. Comme prévue, elle eu l'air embarrassée par ces propos a double sens et elle mit un certain temps pour comprendre que Sirius lui demandait juste le nouveau cocktail et pas heu…autre chose. Lily soupira puis décida de faire le tour du Palace.

Dans un coin, elle voyait Remus coincé avec Peter, déguisé en…rat ? Lily laissa échapper un hoquet de dégoût. Le rat lui allait particulièrement bien…pauvre Remus. Tiens ! Près de Lucius et de- oh ! quel hasard alors !- Narcissa, en Grâce Kelly , un déguisement qui lui convenait énormément, qui riait à ses blagues, se tenait Dumbledore, le président de la société. Ce vieil homme était la crème des crème, je vous l'accorde, mais question naïveté, il remportait la palme avec brio. Lucius Malefoy le baratinait sans cesse mais Dumbledore ne voyait rien, comme d'habitude. Le blond lui garantissait le confort de tous les employés en sachant parfaitement que c'était faux et que Dumbledore, souvent en voyage d'affaire, ne pouvait rien vérifier.

Soudain, Lily ressentit un violente décharge au creux de son estomac. Le rendez vous ! Elle avait complètement oublié ! Un puissant ressentiment de stress s'empara d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le hall et s'assit sur le vent le plus proche.

- J'ai attrapé un coup d'soleil ! un coup d'amour un coup d'je t'aime :

Lily se retourna brusquement. C'était SA chanson ! LA chanson ! combien de fois n'avait-elle pas pleuré en l'entendant ? C'était Ted…et Andromeda. La fenêtre était restée ouverte. La rousse réprima un fou rire. Ils étaient trop trop mignon, tous les deux. Ted avait demandé Andy en mariage l'année de leurs rencontre. Ils avaient même une fille, Nymphadora. Trois ans. Elle soupira. comme Lily aurait aimé être a sa place…avoir un enfant, ça serait si…magique !

- Miss Lily Flower ?

Lily hurla. Un petit homme à la tignasse rousse et emmêlée se tenait devant elle.

- Mr Fletcher ?!

- Oui. Tenez. Si ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus, retrouvez moi dans la chambre 13D au dernier étage, le 13.

13. Le chiffre de la poisse…Mondingus lui tendit une petite enveloppe abîmée. Lily lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit.

Tout y était inscrit. Sa date de naissance, sa description physique et…oh my god ! qui l'avait dépucelée au lycée, son premier petit ami, et…plein de choses…en bas de la page, les mots « page 1 sur 3 ». Il y'avait donc une suite…

Lily se redressa. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle regarda autour d'elle…tout était flou…elle eut un douloureux pincement au niveau des entrailles…Fébrilement, elle consulta sa montre…Minuit moins cinq. Elle retourna au bar.

- Alors, Evans, tu fais une drôle de tête !

- Ecoute, Sirius, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur…

- Bon, d'accord, marmonna-t-il avec sa moue la plus irrésistible, hum, dommage qu'elle soit prise.

- Qui ?

- La blonde.

- Narcissa ?

- Non ! regarde tout droit.

En effet, Sirius avait un raison. Sur la piste de danse se trouvaient un jeune homme brun…canon ! mais…malheureusement il avait déjà les mains agrippées a la taille d'une femme blonde monstrueusement belle…comme Lily aurait voulu être a sa place !

- C'est…c'est qui ? bégaya-t-elle en contemplant le couple qui n'avait d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

- La fille, c'est Amy Delacour, une française…qu'elle est belle…

- Non ! le gars !

- Ah ! c'est James Potter, c'est un flic prodigieux, il paraît.

- Ils sont fiancés…

- T'as tout compris.

Lily grogna…Minuit. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 13. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, et chercha des yeux la chambre 13D.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- Bellatrix ?

- T'en connais d'autres ?! répliqua la psy sèchement

- Je…je cherche Narcissa…

- Elle est pas dans cette chambre, c'est la 16E.

- Merci…

Lily fit semblant de courir vers la chambre de son amie.

- Lily ?

- Narcissa, quelle chance…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Au moins Lily aurait un alibi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je…j'attend un ami…

- Ah, je vois, lui dit elle avec un sourire complice, bon bah…bonne soirée alors !

- Merci…

La rousse repartit vers la 13D et toqua. Personne…N'empêche, si les employés de l'NRV avait un minimum de sens de l'humour, elle aurait sans doute crue que c'était une farce, mais malheureusement, ce n'en était pas une…

_**Et voilà ! je posterai quand je pourrai, c'est a dire vers samedi prochain :D promis **_

_**Et cette fois ci, ça sera un long chap !**_


	3. Sorrybug !

BUG PHENOMENALE SUR MON ORDI ! WORD NE FONCTIONNE PLUS !!!!!!!!!!

J'écris de chez une amie, mais dès que ça remarche, je pourrai reposter !

Désolée………je vous donnerai des nouvelles

Pr ceux qui veulent mon msn, laissez moi la votre, je vous rajoute !

Bisous… ( je suis abattue…plus de fiiiiiiiiiiiic OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN )


End file.
